


Todd to the rescue

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Series: Coldwaugh Family Antics [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: When the questers don't return, Todd gets worried. When Fogg blows him off with a shitty excuse about how they all decided to withdraw from the school, he gets curious. Something happened to them and Fogg has the answers. Now Todd just has to find them out for himself.





	Todd to the rescue

“Hurry up” Rachel whisper-shouted from the doorway. 

Todd ignored her. Dean fucking Fogg had way too many files. He had gotten into the man’s safe easy enough but he hadn’t expected to find so much goddamn paperwork. He looked up at where Michael was sitting at the desk. “Have you found anything?” He asked.

Michael shook his head. “I was just gonna copy anything that might helpful onto a flash drive so we could look at it later but there’s too much stuff here. And none of it is fucking labeled. How does the man work like this?” He sounded both disgusted and disappointed in Fogg’s computer organization. “Are you having any better luck?” He asked Todd. 

Todd shook his head even though Michael wasn’t looking at him. “Same issue. There are so many files in here and none of them are labeled so I’m trying to check them all but there’s too fucking many.” 

“Seriously boys, wrap it up. Dean Fogg and Mrs. McAllister are in the building and coming this way.” Rachel warned them again. “Michael just copy everything. Todd – I don’t know. You have like 30 seconds to find something.” Todd hurriedly flipped through a few more files in response. He hadn’t thought it would be easy exactly but he had definitely hoped for more. When he realized that his great-grandfathers and their friends were missing, he had gone to Dean Fogg for help but the man blew him off with a bullshit excuse about how they had withdrawn from the school. Like they would work their asses off and sacrifice so much to get magic back just so they could quit magic school. Yeah right. So he’d roped a couple of his friends from the cottage into helping him break into Fogg’s office to see if there was any information that he was hiding. 

“Guys” Rachel hissed again. Todd flipped open one more file and almost dropped it. Granddaddy Q’s face stared back at him from the file. He quickly closed it and set it aside. He heard Michael behind him clicking furiously while Rachel bounced anxiously in the doorway. Quickly he pushed all of the other files back into the safe, hoping it looked like it did when he found it. He shut the safe door and grabbed the file with Q’s picture in it before getting up and following Rachel and Michael out into the hallway. 

But they were too late. They shut the office door but Dean Fogg’s voice was coming around the corner. Todd looked at his friends. He had asked them to help and now they were going to be expelled because of it. But before he had a chance to feel too guilty, Rachel grabbed both boys and dragged them into a corner. With a hand around Todd’s neck pulling him close she leaned up and kissed Michael. Todd’s eyes widened but he quickly understood. He shoved the file between their bodies and leaned in and pushed his face into her neck. When Fogg came around the corner with Mrs. McAllister it just looked like three students making out. Nothing expelling-worthy.

Todd heard the two stop short but he waited until Fogg cleared his throat obnoxiously before he let himself stand up. He turned his head around but didn’t step away from Rachel for fear of letting the file drop. Michael, on the other hand, took a staggering step backwards. 

“Dean Fogg. Um what are you doing here?” He asked.

“What am I doing outside of my own office?” Fogg replied. There was silence. “What are the three of you doing in the administration building at this time of night?”

Todd waited until Rachel grabbed hold of the file before turning around. He did so carefully, making sure to keep the file hidden with his body. Once he was turned around he felt Rachel put her head on his back like she was trying to hide from Fogg. He could only hope that she was finding a way to hide the file. 

“Well, it’s hard to find some place alone. We all have roommates and you never know who’s gonna need the library or a lab to do homework but this building’s always empty after hours so it’s pretty private.” He answered Fogg’s question. “We just- didn’t want to be interrupted.” He finished meekly. That was truth enough. 

Fogg let out a deep sigh. Next to him, Mrs. McAllister seemed to be enjoying the show. “Oh Henry, they’re kids. Let them have their fun.” Fogg looked at her before turning back to the three of them. “Go back to your houses and don’t let me ever catch you in here after hours again.” He told them sternly. All three of them nodded before scurrying past the adults. Todd felt Mrs. McAllister’s eyes on them as they left, though she didn’t say anything more.

***

None of them said anything until they were safely back in the physical kids’ cottage. Thankfully, it was pretty much empty at this time of night.

Michael threw himself onto the couch. “That was close. I can’t believe that worked, Rachel.”

Todd ignored him and turned to Rachel. “Do you have the file?” From his slumped position on the couch, Michael perked up. “What file?” 

Todd didn’t answer him, his attention stayed on Rachel as she reached up under her shirt and pulled out the file Todd had stolen from the safe. “You found it?” Michael asked.

Rachel shrugged and handed the file over to Todd. He took it and walked over to coffee table to open it up. Once again, Quentin Coldwater’s face stared back at him. “I didn’t have time to look through it. I saw the picture and grabbed it.” Todd told the others. “I don’t know if it is what we were looking for.”

“Well look through it and find out.” Rachel urged. 

Todd nodded absently as he flipped through the papers. A smile broke out across his face. This was it. This was what he was looking for. The photo of Quentin was stapled to a piece of paper. On it were personal details about Quentin’s life. It looked a lot like what Todd assumed the student personal file was. It might even be his personal file. Or a page from it at least. But what was interesting was the page behind it. The one that wasn’t stapled. 

On the surface it looked like another personal file but it was different. For one, it had a header marked Mnemosyne Potion. For another, it had two sets of data. On the left was Quentin’s information and on the right was information for someone named Brian Adams. Same date of birth as Quentin but the rest of it was all different. 

“Well?” Michael asked. “Is it what we were looking for?”

Todd nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I think it is.” He looked up at his friends. Smiling he gestured to the second page. “Look at this. All of Quentin’s info is here matched up with a guy named Brian Adams. The birth date is the same but it’s got a different address and phone number and contact information.”

“What’s that at the top?” Rachel asked. “Mnemosyne Potion? I’ve never heard of it.” 

Michael pulled out his phone as Todd turned back to the file. There were seven sets of papers. One for all of the questers except Alice. Each one had the student’s personal information matched up with that of another person.

“Ok I don’t know what the Mnemosyne Potion is but Mnemosyne was the Greek goddess of memory. So I would say that the potion did something to their memories.” Michael told them. He looked up from his phone. “Is that possible? Can a potion like, rewrite your memory?” The other two shrugged in response. It certainly wouldn’t be the craziest thing they’d ever heard. 

Todd spread out the papers so they could look at all of them at once. It was clear that all of the new addresses were in or around New York City which Todd found odd. He knew that Quentin, Julia, and Kady were from New York but the others weren’t. So why would all of them be based there now?

After a long moment of the three of them staring at the papers, Rachel spoke up. “Sooooo. Do we go get them now?” Todd looked up to see her and Michael both staring at him. 

“I don’t know. I thought they’d be trapped somewhere. Not living in New York with new names.” Todd answered, suddenly unsure of himself. He had asked his friends for help when he thought that Fogg or the Library or someone had capture the questers. But if they were all alive and well, should he just leave it be? Who’s to say they didn’t choose this? He didn’t think they would walk away from magic on their own but if they had taken a potion to forget- Who’s to say?

“Look, they’re your family, right? In a confusing, roundabout way that you won’t really explain.” Michael asked. Todd nodded.

“Ok. Then we find them and we talk to them and we figure out what happened.” Rachel said. She reached over and squeezed Todd’s shoulder. “Besides, I was kinda hoping for one more year of Margo and Eliot’s parties and so far I’ve been really let down.” Todd laughed at that. There had been a sharp decrease in the quality of parties at the physical cottage since the two of them found Fillory. He had tried to step up in their absence but it wasn’t the same.

He leaned back on his heels and nodded to himself. “Ok. We have their addresses. So we go find them and figure out what the hell is going on.”


End file.
